Mientras Duermes
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Fugaku aprovecha el profundo sueño de su hijastro para aprovecharse sexualmente de él. AU. Violación.


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro fic para el Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke", aunque no es mi segundo fic oficial del reto, sino una especie de fic de acompañamiento para el día de hoy (para que haya dos en vez de uno :P). Espero que os guste.**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mientras Duermes<span>**

- Itachi, hijo –le llamó su madre con cariño cuando entraba en la cocina- ¿Te has tomado ya el medicamento?

El muchacho le enseñó la pastilla que sujetaba entre los dientes mientras llenaba el vaso que tenía en la mano de agua del grifo. En cuanto cortó el flujo de agua se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió en abundancia para hacer pasar la medicina. Sabía a rayos. Era una píldora de esas que se deshacen en la boca, dejando adherida en la lengua el regusto amargo de los componentes de la misma.

Dejó el vaso vacío en la pila del fregadero y se estiró. Sus huesos crujieron al colocarse, aliviando su cuerpo de la tensión que había sufrido durante todo el día.

- Mamá, Fugaku, ya me voy a la cama –anunció cuando se acercó a la puerta del salón para despedirse.

- ¿No vas a ver la tele? –preguntó Mikoto con curiosidad- Dijiste que hoy echaban una película que querías ver.

- Lo sé, pero la pastilla actúa rápido. Ya me está entrando sueño, así que será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Ya veré la película en otra ocasión.

- Está bien, hijo –dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón. Se acercó al moreno y le abrazó con cariño- Descansa.

- Igualmente, mamá –dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Itachi ya salía de la habitación cuando Fugaku habló.

- Buenas noches, hijo.

El chico se quedó parado momentáneamente en la puerta, debatiéndose entre contestar o no. Finalmente lo hizo.

- Buenas noches –se despidió con frialdad.

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Sasuke se detuvo. Abrió con sigilo la puerta y miró al pequeño, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Itachi sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta despacio. También era hora de que él se fuese a la cama. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y, sin molestarse en dar la luz, y como ya llevaba puesto el pijama, se metió en el catre directamente. Se arropó hasta el cuello con la manta, confiando en encontrarse lo suficientemente cansado como para no soñar con nada. Pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. Siempre era el mismo sueño, estaba seguro, pero por alguna extraña razón a la mañana siguiente no podía recordarlo. Aunque siempre se sentía extremadamente cansado al despertar. Suspiró con enfado. No había cosa que odiase más que no ser capaz de retener algo en su memoria, consciente o inconsciente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se le tragase.

**FxI**

Fugaku se aseguró de que todo estaba en silencio. Mikoto dormía profundamente en el lecho matrimonial, y Sasuke debía de estar soñando con tomates a razón del fino hilo de saliva que caía desde sus labios hasta la almohada. Todo estaba controlado.

Se movió como una sombra por el pasillo de la casa y, cuando llegó a la habitación de Itachi, la abrió en silencio y se escurrió dentro, cerrando tras de sí. Allí estaba, como todas las noches. Tumbado boca arriba y con la luz de la luna llena incidiendo sobre su rostro. Era increíblemente hermoso incluso encontrándose a la tenue luz del astro. Un ángel caído del cielo que había llegado a sus manos por pura casualidad.

Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y le examinó de cerca. Respiraba acompasadamente y con tranquilidad. Nada parecía perturbarle, y eso era bueno. Despacio, Fugaku levantó sus brazos y sacó la manta y la sábana de debajo de estos, dejándolas a un lado del muchacho. Itachi se estremeció ligeramente, y Fugaku sonrió. Ese chico era tremendamente débil y fuerte a la vez. Con lentitud bajó los pantalones del moreno, haciendo que el fino slip que llevaba corriese la misma suerte instantes después. Completamente extasiado ante el cuerpo del chico se separó un poco de él.

Nada había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que le conoció. Sus piernas seguían tan esbeltas, finas y largas como siempre. Bien formadas y fuertes. Y en la parte superior de estas, la mata de vello que protegía su sexo continuaba igual de frondosa y rizada. El hombre se relamió los labios en un gesto lascivo. Sólo con ver el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi su cuerpo reaccionaba, despertando sus instintos más primarios.

Retiró las piernas del Uchiha y se subió de rodillas en la cama. A continuación apoyó las piernas del muchacho sobre su pecho, en posición vertical. Con cuidado de no contracturarle ningún músculo, Fugaku se inclinó hacia delante. Automáticamente las rodillas de Itachi se doblaron solas. Fugaku sonrió complacido al comprobar que el cuerpo de su hijastro reaccionaba solo para amoldarse al suyo. Muy lentamente acercó su erección al trasero del pelilargo y presionó sin prisa, dejando que las paredes del chico se abriesen para tragar su miembro.

Cuando estuvo completamente insertado en su interior suspiró con alivio. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil. Con un suave vaivén empezó a mecerse. No podía emplear una fuerza excesiva, pues aunque el medicamento de Itachi le dejaba verdaderamente en un estado cercano al coma, corría el riesgo de traerle de vuelta de entre las tinieblas. Aún así no le importó. No tenía prisa.

Pasaron los minutos y el hombre comenzó a jadear. Tanta actividad física no era recomendable a su edad, pero el placer y el vicio podían con él. Finalmente, con calambres en los brazos y las piernas por el tiempo transcurrido en esa incómoda postura, Fugaku se estremeció y sintió el semen salir de su cuerpo. Era extraño sentir el orgasmo cuando no había movimientos fuertes ni salvajes. Era como una pequeña corriente que le recorría, mareándole, pero sin permitirle llegar al verdadero éxtasis del clímax. Aún así no se quejaba. Eso era suficiente para él.

Con cuidado salió del ojinegro y le volvió a tapar, dejándole tal y como le había encontrado. Se colocó los pantalones y comprobó antes de salir que Itachi respiraba con normalidad. Una vez estuvo fuera de su habitación, fue directamente a la cocina y, metiendo la mano en su pantalón, se quitó el condón que había utilizado con el chico y lo tiró a la basura.

Se estiró de manera relajada. No era su culpa que la mujer con la que había decidido compartir su vida en segundas nupcias hubiese tenido facilidad para abrirse de piernas ante cualquier hombre que estuviese cerca de ella cuando era joven. Ni tampoco tenía la culpa de que su primer hijo, Itachi, fuese tan condenadamente atractivo y apetecible.

Casi desde el primer momento en que le había visto, a sus dieciséis años, se había encaprichado de él. Ya se mostraba protector con su madre y hermano, y serio como un adulto, como si hubiese asumido el papel de hombre de la casa. La responsabilidad era su máxima y no dejaba nada al azar. Pero no había podido evitar que Mikoto se enamorara de él, del doctor Fugaku.

Había intentado por todos los medios separarles pero, finalmente, tuvo que ver cómo a los dieciocho años su madre rehacía su vida metiendo a un casi completo desconocido en su casa. Así lo veía Itachi.

Sin embargo ese fue el mejor regalo que Mikoto le pudo hacer. Inconscientemente le puso a su hijo mayor en bandeja, y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad. A los pocos meses utilizó su influencia en la mujer para hacerle creer que su hijo mayor padecía una enfermedad pulmonar. Él mismo se había ocupado de provocarla al hacer que Itachi respirase diversos gases que había introducido en su habitación y que le dificultaban la respiración. No obstante, esas dificultades eran temporales, y aunque resultaban molestas, no eran dañinas. Pero Mikoto se pensó lo peor y rogó a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se dejase ayudar por Fugaku.

Al principio el Uchiha se opuso. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, y ante las súplicas de su madre, no pudo negarse a ser tratado. En ese momento el hombre aprovechó para recetar al chico un medicamento que él mismo creaba, y que no era sino un fuerte somnífero con placebo. Una sustancia tan fuerte que era capaz de dejar completamente sedado al chico durante toda una noche.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que el muchacho comenzó a medicarse cuando Fugaku, en la tercera noche, comenzó a meterse a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Itachi. Disfrutaba viéndole dormir, con su rostro y cuerpo completamente relajados, ajeno a su presencia. Demasiado tentador. Y no pudo resistirse.

Al principio le había costado someter al Uchiha quien, inconsciente, luchaba contra la invasión de su cuerpo. Pero finalmente cedió, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a los antojos y caprichos del hombre, quien supo aprovechar la situación. Le resultaba tremendamente morboso el hecho de aprovecharse del cuerpo de su hijastro de esa manera. Consideraba que al no haber parentesco directo de sangre no hacía nada impuro ni indebido con él. Todo lo opuesto a lo que era en realidad.

Sin embargo, a unas pocas semanas de que el joven cumpliese los veinte años, Fugaku había comprendido que le resultaba imposible dejar de disfrutar de Itachi. Se sentía tremendamente atraído por él, y siempre fantaseaba con someterle estando el chico despierto. Aunque sabía que encontrándose así, el Uchiha nunca se dejaría hacer tan dócilmente.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo e hombre se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la madre de Itachi. Al día siguiente tendría la oportunidad de volver a poseer al muchacho hasta desquitar sus ganas con él.

**FxI**

A la mañana siguiente Itachi despertó con el sonido del despertador. Lo apagó con pesadez y se quedó bocarriba en la cama. Otra vez la sensación de cansancio en todo el cuerpo le hacía sentirse tremendamente pesado. Intentó incorporarse y un pinchazo lacerante atravesó la parte baja de su espalda. Otra vez. Con un quejido de dolor se incorporó. Algo raro pasaba con ese medicamento que se tomaba, y no pararía hasta averiguar qué era.

* * *

><p><strong>En dos días nos volvemos a leer ;)<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
